Io
Summary Io is everywhere, and in all things. Denounced by enemies as the great unmaker, worshiped by scholars as the twinkling of a divine eye, Io occupies all planes at once, the merest fraction of its being crossing into physical existence at any one moment. Like the great twin riders Dark and Light, and yet another ancient traveler whose true history is lost to the ages, Io the Wisp is a Fundamental of the universe—a force older than time, a wanderer from realms far beyond mortal understanding. Io is nothing less than the sum of all attractive and repulsive forces within matter, a sentient manifestation of the charge that bind particles together. It is only in the controlled warping of these forces that Io’s presence can be experienced on the physical plane. A benevolent, cooperative force, Io bonds its strength to others so that the power of allies might be enhanced. Its motives inscrutable, its strength unimaginable, Io moves through the physical plane, the perfect expression of the mysteries of the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, possibly higher | Unknown Possibly 3-A Name: Io the Guardian Wisp Origin: Dota 2 Gender: Genderless Age: Older than the multiverse Classification: Electromagnetic Force of the Four Fundamentals Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and endurance, Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8), Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Particle binding and deconstruction Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level+ (Io's Overcharge is this powerful), possibly higher | Unknown Possibly Universe level Speed: Unknown movement speed, otherwise Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Infinite Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, possibly higher | Unknown Possibly Universal Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level+, possibly higher | Unknown Possibly Universe level Stamina: Unknown, likely limitless Range: Several meters with energy blasts, likely Universal via Overcharge and Multiversal via Relocate (capable of teleporting to anywhere) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown (Although its in-game intelligence statistic is quite high despite being a strength hero) Weaknesses: It has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, its spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Io shoots energy blasts at its opponent. Tether: Io tethers itself to an allied unit, granting bonus movement speed to both. When Io restores health or mana, tethered units target gain 1.5x the amount. Any enemy unit that crosses the tether is slowed. The tether breaks when the allied unit moves too far away, or Io cancels the tether. *'Break Tether:' Io breaks the link to the tethered unit. Spirits: Io summons five particle spirits that dance in a circle around Io. If a particle collides with an enemy hero, it explodes, damaging all enemy units in an area around it. Creeps take minor damage from touching a particle spirit, but do not cause them to explode. When its duration ends, any remaining spirits explode. *'Spirits In:' Io calls the spirits closer to Iitself. *'Spirits Out:' Io sends the spirits farther away from itself. Overcharge: Io gains bonus attack speed and damage reduction, at the cost of draining a percentage of its current health and mana per second. If Io is tethered to an ally, that unit also gains the bonuses. Relocate: Io teleports itself and any tethered ally to any location. After the spell expires Io and any tethered ally will return to their original location. Key: Physical Io | True Io Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Magnekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Gods Category:Soul Users Category:Hax Category:The Fundamentals Category:Valve Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3